Lexi
by oatsandroses
Summary: Prologue to Latch - Stefonnie baby "first timers" one-shots
1. Tonight

**A/N: Starts off with the last few paragraphs in Latch**.

_"Wahh!" Lexi's cry rang through the monitor._

_The couple pulled away and hopped out the tub quickly drying themselves off and changing. Stefan picked up Lexi while Bonnie prepared a bottle he rocked her trying to calm her down some._

_"Shhh, mamma's coming it's going to be okay Lex." Stefan soothed._

_Bonnie handed Stefan the bottle Lexi gladly accepted and started slurping down the liquid. The couple exchanged looks knowing that this would definitely not be the last time that they would get interrupted by the little one but they were prepared. They had an idea of how hard it was to raise a child but they were ready for the journey as long as they had each other to the end, they could handle any challenge, move any mountain and conquer anything._

Carrying Lexi to their room they laid her down on the bed, Lexi was seven pounds and fourteen ounces and they loved every bit of her. A soft hand was placed on her small stomach and rubbed smoothly back and forth to gain a smile from the little Salvatore.

"Can you believe that she's ours?" Stefan said in amazement.

"No but she is and no one's gonna tell us different." She smiled.

Stefan brought his lips to Lexi's forehead and kissed it multiple times like he would for the rest of her life. They decided to go for a walk to show the town their blessing, it was the perfect weather so they put on one of her long sleeved onesies that they got from the baby shower and carried the little one outside. They took turns holding the girl although both of them wanted to keep her in their arms, as people walked by they stopped and awed at the little girl and her deep grey eyes. As Lexi began to whine they stopped by The Grill to feed her a bottle, Matt walked over having his first look at the baby and asked them if they wanted anything.

"She's so beautiful what's her name?"

"Lexi, Lexi Blessings Salvatore." Stefan replied.

After setting down the waters and salad that they ordered he went to attend another customer, Stefan burped Lexi while Bonnie started her meal. The sun was starting to set and they remembered some of the advice that was shared to the couple; to start developing a sleeping schedule at a young age so she knows when it is nap time and bedtime.

They walked in the house and Stefan started a bath for Lexi, they laid her down in the baby tub that Tyler gave them and rubbed warm water and baby soap on her little body. After her bath and photos were taken they made her another bottle and Bonnie sat in the rocking chair in Lexi's room. Stefan turned off the light and stood behind Bonnie as she rocked slowly back and forth humming a lullaby until the little one closed her eyes. Setting her down gently in the crib the couple tip toed out of the room and shut the door, they high fived walking in their room successfully putting their baby to sleep for the first time. The got changed into their night wear and turned on the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand after a kiss they both went off to sleep.

It seemed like seconds later Bonnie was downstairs making a bottle while Stefan was upstairs trying to calm down Lexi, she caught herself falling asleep while the bottle was warming up but Lexi's cries always kept her from fully falling asleep. She sped her way upstairs and handed Stefan the bottle and he quickly fed it to her silencing the room, he told Bonnie to go back and get some rest which she gladly did even though she felt bad. Waking up she looked to the left and there was no sign of Stefan, after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she walked quietly across the hall to Lexi's room to find Stefan passed out along with Lexi in the rocking chair, it was the cutest scene ever. She went back to the room to grab her camera and snapped a picture of the father-daughter duo, the sound of the camera woke up Stefan, she smiled and put a finger over her lips making sure that he kept quiet. He looked down and in his arms was his pride and joy that started shifting around.

"You go to bed I got this one."

"Are you sure?"

Bonnie nodded her head and lifted Lexi from Stefan's grip and walked her downstairs to make another bottle, as it was warming up Bonnie hummed the tone to _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and it seemed that that was Lexi's favorite because she would calm down and listen to the sweet melody. She plopped the bottle in her mouth and made way upstairs making sure to check that Stefan was in bed asleep and walked in Lexi's room. Sitting down in the chair she stared into her beautiful eyes and rubbed a finger across her soft cheeks and face, the only time she felt as happy as she was now was when she was eight and her father surprised her with a trip to Disneyland. She got to ditch school and take a plane to California, it was the first and only time that she's been but knew that she would go again when Lexi was old enough. As the little ones eyes shut Bonnie made sure to hold her for a while longer to make sure that she was fully asleep before settling her down in the crib across the room. She closed the door and walked across the hall to lay in her bed for a while, she looked at the clock that read three thirty and her eyes went wide she knew that they had a long night ahead of them but it was all worth it, even if they would get four hours of rest total.


	2. Crawl

Lexi was growing like a weed and they didn't know how fast time flew by until she was growing before their eyes. She was now eight months old and they were getting used to the feeling of being parents and having to care for someone else besides themselves. They had help from Bonnie's parents during the night shifts and they were thankful that they could get more than four hours of rest a night. She was now watching her two loves playing together on their newly carpeted living room floor, they decided to get carpet for when Lexi would start walking and might slip and fall on the floor and they wanted to minimize injury. Both Stefan and Lexi were on their stomachs, they were trying to get her to crawl she would come so close sometimes but her little arms would give out and she would be back on her stomach.

"Come on Lex, you can do it."

They grey eyed baby looked in her father's eyes with anticipation and Stefan knew that today would be the day. He cheered her on some more and Bonnie added a few cheers as Lexi got on all fours. Stefan mimicked her position and started crawling slowly towards her to show her how it's done. After gaining a little smile from Lexi, she lifted up her left arm and placed it back on the carpet, Bonnie sat up pulling out the camera to record what might be her first crawl. They decided to document her first times, memories are very important to them and when Lexi grows up they would always have something to look back on and reminisce on her old time achievements. Stefan crawled some more trying to get Lexi back in the groove, she picked up her right arm and lined it up with the left.

"Like this Lex."

Stefan showed her that she had to move her legs for her to actually move, Lexi studied her father and she picked up her left knee and moved in sync with her right arm and headed toward Stefan.

"She's doing it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Bonnie moved along with the camera behind Stefan to get a better view of their loved one crawling towards them, Stefan held out his arms as Lexi was getting closer and gaining speed. She reached Stefan and he picked her up and spun her in the air with a proud smile plastered on his face, he brung her down and kissed her rounded cheek.

"Good job baby girl."

Bonnie stopped recording and Stefan placed Lexi in her arms.

"Good job Lex!"

The family gathered on the couch proud of what Lexi just accomplished, Bonnie pulled out her cell to tell her family and friends about Lexi, they were all excited and planned on visiting soon so they they could see it themselves.

Bonnie and Stefan shared a kiss feeling like the proudest parents out there.


	3. Say It

"Say mama."

"Dada!"

"No, mamma."

"Dada!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she knew that Lexi's first word would be in Stefan's favor but she assumed that mamma would soon follow. Lexi was now thirteen months and it has been both a pain and a blessing to have the little crawling around the house. Lexi would get into everything, her walking days were near so she would stand up and use the tables and chairs for support, her hands would reach and grab anything in sight causing a few glasses and bowls to break and shatter all over the floors. Bonnie was now feeding Lexi her favorite; mashed up bananas and a few drops of blood. She made airplane noises as Lexi opened her mouth welcoming in the nice flavor and happily swallowing the goodness. Bonnie looked at the food as an idea popped in her head.

"Say mamma or no food." She threatened.

Lexi started to cry and throw a fit.

"Okay, okay calm down, you don't have to be such a baby."

Bonnie heard a chuckle coming from behind her and she turned around in her seat to see Stefan shaking his head smiling at her. His arms were crossed below his chest matching the same crossed motion with his legs. Bonnie knew that stance; he was judging her and would soon speak that judgment.

"Don't you say a word." She warned.

He walked up to her and kissed her lips before kissing Lexi's forehead, he loved kissing his girls. Lexi reached out her arms signaling her want to be held, Stefan whipped her face ridding it of the bananas that had missed her mouth and lifted her up from her high chair holding her close in his arms.

"Dada!" Lexi smiled.

"That's right baby boo." Stefan rubbed his nose against hers.

Bonnie couldn't hide the smile that was on her face. Even though she was a bit jealous she was still glad to see Stefan enjoying their girls' first word. Bonnie cleaned up while Stefan took Lexi upstairs for a bath, he ran the lukewarm water into the baby bath and placed Lexi's naked body into it rubbing her gently with a wash cloth. He finished rinsing off her hair when Bonnie joined them in the bathroom.

"I got it you go get her clothes ready."

Stefan kissed Bonnie on the cheek walking across the hall picking out Lexi's night clothes. Bonnie waked up to Lexi in her little bath and smiled as she started to splash the water around. She grabbed the wash cloth and rubbed Lexi's smooth body with it repeating the word "mamma" hoping that Lexi was going to mimic her action. Stefan returned with a towel in tow and grabbed Lexi out of the bath after Bonnie washed her up one last time. They carried her to their bed and laid her down gently rubbing baby lotion over her smooth body then applying her green and pink polka dot onsie courtesy of Elena. After putting Lexi down the couple passed out on their California king trying to get as much sleep as possible, even though Lexi was older she would still cry for them every once in a while. Bonnie was in the middle of a dream when she heard Lexi's cries invade it and she snapped her eyes open when she heard the word that she's hoped for.

"Mamma!"

Bonnie hoped out of bed and sped across the hall picking up Lexi, Stefan rushed in thinking that something was wrong based on how Bonnie sped over.

"She said mamma!"

Stefan released the tension from his shoulders, he was both relieved that nothing was wrong and happy based on the news that he heard. They were so caught up that when Lexi cries filled the air again Stefan remembered the reason behind the cries, he sped downstairs to fix a bottle and handed it to Bonnie as she sat down on the rocking chair. As Lexi's eyes shut Bonnie laid her down in the crib and crawled back into bed with Stefan.

"She said mamma." Bonnie smiled.

"Congratulations babe."

They shared a kiss before drifting off for the rest of the night.

**A/N: I'm glad that you all are enjoying these one-shots. If you have any first timers that you want me to write about feel free to tell me in the review box!**


	4. One In Front Of The Other

He's enjoying being a dad. Having someone to spoil and hold close in his arms. Having someone to call him dada and cry whenever he leaves the house to run errands, someone whom he can rock to sleep and look at such a beautiful face knowing that you created that. That it's a part of you and no matter what that would never change.

He looked into her beautiful grey orbs and ran a finger through her curly hair that reminded him so much of Bonnie's. His daughter was a work of art. He could tell that he was going to have to break a few necks when she starts dating, he just felt bad for those boys. He kissed her tiny lips then her forehead and let her free from his grip so she could crawl freely over to Bonnie.

"When do you think she will start walking?"

"I don't know but I hope it's no time soon."

"Not ready to let go yet?" Bonnie questioned.

Stefan stared at his light and wondered how time flew by so fast one day he was holding her then in the blink of an eye she was crawling beside him, talking sometimes in English and sometimes in her made up language. He walked over to join his two loves on the carpeted floor and laid down on his back taking Lexi with him earning a laugh to escape her mouth and a smile to appear on all their faces. He held her in the sky then descended her down for him to kiss her chubby cheeks.

"I'll laugh if she throws up in your mouth." Bonnie teased.

"If she does, I'll kiss you then I'll be the one laughing."

"Only if you could catch me first."

Stefan sat up from his position and looked at his wife with challenging eyes. If he heard correctly it sounded like she challenged him. Ever since Bonnie turned they've been having many competitions whether it was video game based or a physical challenge it became a tradition at the Salvatore residence.

"You know that I'm older therefore faster than you Mrs. Salvatore."

"Age is nothing but a number _Mr._ Salvatore." She countered.

·X·

They set up a finish line in the backyard of the house. They didn't want Lexi to be out of their sight so they decided on a relay, twenty laps each. The first one to finish has to change Lexi's poopy diapers for two months without complaining. After the deal was sealed with a kiss (a naughty one I might add), they sat Lexi down on the deep green grass and got in position.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

The vampires took off and Stefan held the lead but Bonnie wasn't far behind. They were on their fifteenth lap when Lexi decided to join in all the fun. She crawled over to one of the garden chairs and pulled herself up and stood on her feet. She looked at her parents who were too busy going forward with their backs to her and she put one foot in front of the other and took her first steps. The vampires were making their way back when Bonnie stopped Stefan and pointed towards the walking baby.

"Lexi's walking!"

They sped their way over to their baby and let her take a few more steps. Stefan bent down and reached out his arms and Lexi sped up to be embraced by his hold.

"Yay Lex!" Stefan kissed her.

Bonnie went in the house to grab the video camera and recorded Lexi walking.

"Come to mommy"

Lexi stared at the camera and made her way over to Bonnie who cheered her on as she was taking a few steps back making her practice her walking some more. When Lexi reached her, Stefan took the camera and filmed the two girls walking in the house holding hands.

"So who won the race?" Stefan joined his girls on the couch.

"I say that this one goes to Lexi, what do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." He kissed her.

The family gathered in the kitchen for lunch then took a stroll around town with their little one walking some of the way.


	5. Candles

She quietly snuck up the stairs and opened the door to the room. She had a camera in tow knowing that she was about to capture a beautiful sight. She pulled the camera to her eye and captured the family that was all snuggled up on the bed. She awed silently looking at the photo she took. Stefan was lying in the center of the large bed with his hands wrapped around Bonnie and Lexi holding them tightly protecting his girls making sure that nothing or no one would disturb or harm them in their sleep. The girl's heads were resting on opposite sides of Stefan's chest and Bonnie's hand stretched across his waist. Quiet snores filled the room and Abby re-closed the door letting the family return to their nap.

She walked downstairs to join the rest of the party to help set up for Lexi's first birthday party. It was decided that they wouldn't do anything too fancy because more than likely Lexi wouldn't remember it when she got older.

They blew green, black and blue balloons until the ceiling was practically covered with them. They sat her castle cake as the center piece on the table that was surrounded with food. More guests started to arrive just in time as the family made their way downstairs.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Lexi!"

Everyone cheered as they reached the end of the stairway. Abby grabbed Lexi from Stefan's arms and kissed her on her cheek. Elena turned up the music getting the party started and the couple made their rounds thanking everyone for setting up and joining them on this special occasion.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"That's Damon's new girlfriend, Taisha. I didn't tell you that?"

Bonnie shook her head and they made their way over to join Damon and his new arm candy. Bonnie was impressed, Taisha was polite and looked like she didn't take any of Damon's crap and could whip him into shape. She was beautiful nice tan skin, straight brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her teeth were straight and she stood five feet six the perfect size to compliment Damon's height. After being introduced and talking to the couple, they went to look for their baby girl.

When they found her she was walking towards the table with her castle cake just for her to grab in arms reach.

"Oh no you don't," Stefan grabbed her.

"Dad" Lexi whined.

"Not now Lex."

They rejoined everyone in the living area to mingle some more. Bonnie gave a quick speech thanking everyone for showing up and decorating, after her speech they all went off to eat. People gathered in the kitchen while others in the living room just so they could have more space. Bonnie and Stefan were glad to see Lexi hanging around kids her own age, her cousin had a few kids so she brought them and it looked like Lexi made some new friends. They were worried that she being the only child she wouldn't get along well with other's because she's used to everything being hers and only hers, but seeing her play with Trinity and Noah really made them happy.

After everyone was finished with still some room left for dessert, they lit the candle and sung the traditional birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you!" They ended.

With help from her parents, Lexi blew out her candle and the cake was sliced. They put the one year old in her high chair and sat a small piece of cake in front of her. In a blink of an eye the cake was off her tray and on her face with some of it in her small stomach. Bonnie nudged Stefan and he followed her gaze to see his baby girl with cake all over her face. They laughed and shook their heads then took a picture of her cake filled face before wiping it clean.


End file.
